


The Effects of Sunnelight and Moonelight

by BlueberryTier



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Hinata is Ukai's son, Island Kahuna Ukai, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Pokemon Sun/Moon au, like we have two protagonists, so he goes by Ukai Shouyou, this basically follows the plot of the games, with minor changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryTier/pseuds/BlueberryTier
Summary: A New region! A New adventure! And lots more new pokemon to meet! thats what 13 year olds Yamaguchi Tadashi and Kageyama Tobio think at least. As they meet the kind people of the Alola region they find themselves getting sucked into the big picture. and It all started because they tried to save a strange cosmic pokemon.How will our hero's save the alola region despite only having moved there the day before? Tune in to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Generally on normal chapters I will write out what their teams currently are in the notes. but they dont have a team yet so I can't. In regards to teams they will have mostly alolan pokemon. The exceptions being the characters based off npc's in the game. Either way, i hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

_ ~Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!~ _

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi’s computer rang out. The young boy sprinted to his desk and checked the caller information.

 

**[Incoming Call: Professor Sawamura]**

 

Tadashi picked up and the professor’s face suddenly took up the screen. Tadashi smiled and waved as Prof. Sawamura laughed.

 

“Alola! That’s the face of a ready trainer! I’m Sawamura Daichi, Pokemon Professor of the Alola region! You must be moving to Alola soon if Professor Miya asked me to do your introduction.” He said with a smile. Tadashi nodded

 

“Yeah, in two months my mom and I are moving to Alola. She’s quite a big fan of your work Professor!” Tadashi nearly shouted, clearly excited. Prof. Sawamura simply laughed.

 

“Well I’ll be glad to meet her in two months time. Now, let's get started with your trainer passport. You’ve already sent in a photo so we know what you look like. How about your name?” he asked kindly.

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Alright Tadashi, are you ready to get your first lesson on the world of Pokemon?”

“Yes Sir!”

 

\---

 

“Tobio! Alola!” A woman with black hair smiled and waved with both her hands. The younger looking boy walked over.

 

“A-Alola,” he copied her motion. “Professor Shimizu!” 

The woman in question laughed. “How was your flight? Kanto is pretty far from Alola so it must have been long.”

“Someone kept kicking my chair” Tobio grumbled. Prof. Shimizu laughed.

“Yes unfortunate things like that do happen from time to time.” She smiled. “C’mon, lets get you to my lab. We still have to get you registered in the Alolan trainer system.”

 

Kageyama Tobio had just moved from Kanto to Alola, however he didn’t contact Prof. Sawamura in time to get his passport, so he had to wait to be confirmed into the system before he was allowed to choose a pokemon for himself. He walked out of the airport with Prof. Shimizu so they could go to her lab to get him all set up.

 

“It should take around two month befo-” Prof. Shimizu cut herself off as she looked up into the sky. Tobio followed her gaze and his eyes widened in amazement. The morning sky seemingly had begun to rip open. A bright light was pouring out through the crack and Tobio swore he saw something move. Then, as fast as it had appeared, it closed up and was gone. Tobio blinked and then turned to face the professor for an explanation.

 

“That was the ultra wormhole. I’ll explain more about it later, alright Tobio? Just know that I am working very hard to examine them and what causes them.” She explained, pulling him along to her research lab. Tobio looked back up at the sky and wondered what exactly that wormhole was.

 

He couldn’t wait to find out.

 

\---

_ Two months later _

\---

 

There was a knock at Tadashi’s new home. It was a nice house in the outskirts of Hau’oli. The neighborhood was nice, they had already had three people come and welcome them to Alola. The person knocking opened the door before Tadashi could get to it and a loud, hearty, familiar voice rang through the house.

 

“Alola! Ah! You must be Tadashi!” Professor Sawamura smiled. He was very young looking for a professor, but then again so was Professor Miya, Tadashi thought. He smiled and shook the professor’s hand.

“Yes sir!”

“How was your trip? You came by cruise right? Kalos isn’t that far from here.”

“It was amazing! I got to see a wailord in the ocean!”

“Wow!” Professor Sawamura exclaimed. “Maybe one day you’d be able to catch it, huh?”

“I’d rather a spheal.” Tadashi stated.

“Why’s that?” The professor raises an eyebrow.

“It rolls!” Tadashi laughed and the professor joined in. He gently pat Tadashi’s head.

“Alright, well how about instead of talking about catching Pokemon we go get your first one! You go finish getting ready and I’ll meet you at route one. You’ll get to meet two other trainers waiting to get their first pokemon too!” Sawamura explained. “Don’t forget to tell your mom you’re on your way to Iki town!”

“Yes sir!” Tadashi nodded excitedly and dashed off to his room. Being from Kalos he felt it was important to make sure he made a good first impression. He had a baggy white t-shirt with flowers embroidered onto it and green shorts, and red and black shoes. He pulled on a hat the looked like a flower native to the Alola region and felt he looked good enough. Tadashi grabbed a backpack with a design that reminded him of a watermelon and made his way to where route one began.

 

When he got there he noticed the professor talking to another boy around his age. He had black hair and wore a blue striped t-shirt. Tadashi walked over and Professor Sawamura smiled.

 

“Alright, Tobio this is Tadashi, Tadashi, Tobio. Lets get you boys to Iki town!” He cheered and started walking forward.

“I thought we were waiting for one more?” Tadashi asked.

“He’s already up there, his dad is the Kahuna of the island.” The professor explained. Tadashi looked over to Tobio in confusion and mouthed the word ‘Kahuna?’  to him. Tobio shrugged. They walked up the route, looking around and taking in the beauty that is Melemele Island.

 

They came to a wide open space in front of a nice house. There was a battle stage set up. Professor Sawamura looked around and sighed.

“Where did the old man run off too? We were supposed to meet everyone here.” He mumbled. The professor looked back at Tobio and Tadashi. “Can you two go check the Ruins of Conflict? You’ll know the Kahuna when you see him. He looks just like a Kahuna.”

 

Without further explanation Prof. Sawamura walked towards the house to look for the Kahuna. Tadashi and Tobio looked at each other and shrugged before walking toward the sacred path. After a few minutes of walking they heard a girls voice.

 

“I don’t know what you’re looking for around here Nebby, but please be careful. The bridge looks like it could collapse any second now.”

 

The two boys walked onto the cliff to see a girl with blonde hair, wearing a prim, white dress. She watched over a small….pokemon? It looked like it was a small cloud of space material with a face. It made it's way across the bridge until it heard a loud screech from above. The girl yelled out it's name as a flock of spearow started circling it.

 

“They’re attacking it.” Tadashi gasped. The girl suddenly turned around and stared at the two boys. Her face became increasingly more worried before she cried out “Save Nebby!”

 

Tadashi didn’t like heights. Nor did he like bridges. He wasn’t even sure if he liked bird pokemon. So he’s not sure why he dashed out, making sure not to fall, to protect Nebby. He crouched down over it to protect it from further harm. Tobio followed him and tried to get the birds to fly away, however they simply attacked him as well.

 

Tadashi felt a surge of energy beneath him. He looked down to discover that Nebby was glowing. In one adrenaline filled moment he managed to hold onto nebby, as well as reach back and grab Tobio. The energy Nebby was building up suddenly exploded and completely destroyed the bridge, sending Tadashi, Tobio and Nebby falling to their dooms.

 

That is until they were caught and brought back to the cliff. Where they were placed down safely by the girl. Tadashi looked up and saw a strange, yellow, bird-like pokemon. It screeched at them and dropped two rocks before shooting away at lighting fast speeds. The girl stared in awe before mumbling “Tapu Koko… I guess… the rumors are true. He really does protect the people on this island.” She looked back at Tadashi and Tobio.

 

“Are you all okay? Thank you so much for helping Nebby!” She bowed. “I know this is a strange request but….can you keep Nebby a secret?”

“Of course!” The two boys nodded. Nebby wandered it's way over to the two stones that Tapu Koko dropped and squeaked. The girl looked back and gasped, picking them up and examining them. 

“I think Tapu Koko left these here for you two. You should take them.” She explained as she handed them each a stone. It glittered and shined and had a weird design etched out on them. The boys admired them before Tobio spoke up.

“Are you the Kahuna?”

The girl laughed and shook her head.

“We should go back to the village, c’mon Nebby, back in the bag!” She scooped up the puffball and started walking back down the mountain. Tobio and Tadashi simply shrugged and followed her down.

 

When they got to the bottom Prof. Sawamura was waiting for them. He waved them over with a big grin on his face.

“You guys found my assistant! I thought I lost her!” He laughed.

“Assistant?” Tadashi mumbled. The girl turned to look at them.

“Your friends of the Professor? Well then I’m Hitoka. It’s very nice to meet you” She smiled.

“Im Tadashi, I just moved here from Kalos.” He smiled back.

“And I’m Tobio, i moved here from Kanto.” Tobio nodded.

 

“The Kahuna is back!” They heard someone from the town yell.

“Kahuna Ukai has returned!” The children all turned toward the stairs to see a Man with blonde hair held back with a headband. He wore white pants, a blue shirt and a baggy, yellow over-shirt, tied to him with a white strap. He looked toward the professor and waved, walking over to them.

 

“Where have you been Keishin, I thought we were meeting here.” Prof. Sawamura scolded. The Kahuna shrugged.

“I’m the Kahuna of the island, if I am needed elsewhere then I must deal with that first.” He readjusted his belt. “Now can anyone tell me why Tapu Koko was flying about?”

“Uhm, I can!” Hitoka stuttered. “Nebby wanted to go see the ruins but he rushed ahead of me on the bridge and some wild Spearow started attacking him! These two boys ran out to save him and then Nebby tried to use his power, but the bridge collapsed! And I thought all of them were going to fall into the ravine, but Tapu Koko saved them!”

Ukai and Sawamura laughed.

“That’s something you don’t hear everyday!” Sawamura chuckled.

“Tapu Koko is a fickle creature. I wonder what it was about you that made him decide to save you. Now if my memory serves me correctly, you must be Tadashi and Tobio, correct?” After both boys nodded he continued. “Well, in order to thank you properly for your bravery, how about we get you set up with your very own Pokemon!” 

 

He tossed out three pokeballs on the the raised battle stage. Three pokemon appeared in front of them and both Tadashi and Tobio were in love. Ukai smiled as he began to introduce the three pokemon.

 

“You boys can choose from Rowlet, the grass type.” The small owl-like creature koo’d and danced in a small circle. “Litten, the fire type.” The cat meowed and licked at it's paw. “Or, Poppilo , the water type.” The cute seal bwarked and clapped it hind legs happily. Ukai turned to them. “Remember the one you chose must also choose you back. Pokemon choose to be with their trainers. Tobio, I’ll let you choose first because I know you’ve been waiting for a few months for this.”

 

Tobio was worried, most pokemon didn’t like him. He didn’t have many good relationships with other pokemon except his mother’s Meowth. Hopefully, since Meowth was a cat like pokemon like Litten, Litten would like him too. Tobio looked up at the Kahuna.

“I choose Litten.” He told him. Ukai simply laughed and picked up the cat, which made a small ‘mew’ in surprise.

“Go stand on the edge of the stage.” Tobio did as he was told, nervous. Ukai placed Litten opposite of Tobio. The cat looked around and noticed Tobio and mewed. It started sniffing around and slowly made it's way over to Tobio. Tobio looked down at the small creature as it approached him. It sat in front of him and looked up. It was silent for a few tense moments before Litten finally meowed at Tobio. Gently Tobio knelt down and pet it. Litten purred and rubbed up against his hand.

 

“It seems Litten has chosen you as well Tobio. You must be honoured. Would you like to give Litten a nickname?” Ukai asked him. Tobio looked down at Litten for a few seconds before looking back up at Ukai.

 

“Court.”

“Court? Like a basketball court?”

“No like a Volleyball Court.” Tobio blinked, completely serious. Prof. Sawamura laughed and smiled at Tobio.

“Thats a great name kiddo!” He praised, causing Tobio to blush. Ukai chuckled and turned to Tadashi.

“Now it’s your tur-”   
“Rowlet.”

“Are you su-”

“I choose Rowlet.” Tadashi looked up at Ukai with wide, sparkling eyes. Ukai simply chuckled.

“Very well then. Go stand on the edge of the stage” Tadashi went and did what he was told. Ukai placed Rowlet on the stage. The owl turned his head to look at Ukai, offended he was moved from his original spot. Ukai pointed toward Tadashi. Rowlet turned to face Tadashi and kooed. He flew over to Tadashi and flew up to land on the boy’s shoulder. He kooed right in Tadashi’s ear but Tadashi didn’t mind. Tadashi pet his Rowlet’s head and looked at Ukai.

 

“Would you like to name him, Tadashi?”

“I’d like to name him Comet.”

“Comet the Rowlet, and Court the Litten. What a duo. We should commemorate this day by having you battle each other for your fir-” Ukai began, but was cut off by a young boy yelling out for him.

“DAD!” Everyone turned and watched a young boy with fiery, red hair run over to Ukai. Ukai chuckled.

“I told you, if you didn’t wake up on time You’d have last choice of pokemon, Shouyou.”

“Awww dangit! Which one is left?” He whined.

“Poppilo.” Ukai smiled. Shouyou’s eyes widened and he cheered and held his arms out to the pokemon. Who lovingly jumped into his arms.

“C’mon Diamond! Let’s be the greatest trainers ever!” He smiled at his new pokemon who bwarked happily in response. Shouyou turned to look at the other two and smiled.

  
“I’m Ukai Shouyou. The youngest son of the Kahuna, and I challenge you to my debut as the best trainer ever!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Current Teams:  
> Tobio: Court the Litten  
> Tadashi: Comet the Rowlet  
> Shouyou: Diamond the Poppilo 
> 
> Up next: the battle against Shouyou! The fesitival! Being sent to Trainers school!
> 
> Please Leave Kudos and comments because i live off comments and interacting with you guys


End file.
